


Worth Fighting For

by downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)



Series: Shadowhunters Au Mondays [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, battle!couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/pseuds/downworldkings
Summary: Magnus and Alec battle a nest of demons.





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this earlier in the week, I just didn't get around to posting it until today. I honesty wasn't sure how good it was though because I was really tired when I wrote it, but I think i actually like how it turned out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Week ten prompt: Crime

Magnus’ hand cuts through the air, and a burst of red magic shot down the alley. Through the darkness, Magnus can hear the sound of a demon screaming and then burning, turning to ash on the cobblestones. Against his back, Magnus feels Alec shift, and he turns to meet Alec halfway so they’re facing each other.

Alec’s hair is sticking to his forehead, and he’s panting, one hand clutching his bow, the other hanging by his side. As far as Magnus can tell, he’s unharmed, and he nods up at the building on Magnus’ left. Magnus nods back and turns, walking silently across the alley to the heavy steel door of what appears to be an abandoned warehouse. Magnus glances back at Alec and sees the way the light catches on his ring as knocks an arrow, and he smiles, just a little, just enough so it looks like he’s baring his teeth, and then he turns, a wave of magic flying from his palm, and the door bursts open.

The moment they step into the warehouse, dust fills their nostrils. It’s pitch black except for the shadowy light streaming in behind them, and Magnus raises his hand, a jet of light flying from it and hanging in an orb near the ceiling, illuminating the scene before them.

The room they’re standing in is made of concrete and is empty except for a stack of boxes in one corner and a flight of stairs in another. They slowly advance toward it, Alec’s bow at the ready and Magnus’ hands raised.

Magnus leads the way up the stairs and emerges onto the dark  landing, and just as he begins to conjure a sphere of pure light, he feels something shift to his left and sends out a bolt of red magic. A demon bursts into ashes, sparks glinting through the darkness, and then there’s hissing and the dragging of claws against concrete from all around them. Alec fires into the darkness, and the demon he hits screams. Alec knocks another arrow and fires, turning to his left as Magnus turns to the right. He fires five more arrows, killing five more demons, and he feels Magnus’ back press up against his. 

He can feel Magnus throw his arm forward, and the burst of magic sends a shudder through the room. Something shuffles in the corner, and Alec fires one last arrow, and then it’s over.

Magnus can feel Alec panting against his back, and he turns to face him in the darkness, adrenaline still coursing through his body.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. You?”

Alec takes a step forward, his hand coming up to rest on Magnus’ arm, and Magnus sighs. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

For a moment, they just stand there, breathing each other in, their hearts racing, and then Magnus says, “Let’s go home.”

Although Magnus can’t see it, Alec smiles, and as they step through the portal, he reaches for Magnus’ hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [here](https://ace-arrow-alec.tumblr.com/).


End file.
